Seperating the Inseparable
by smrogers
Summary: Takes place when Spike's inevitable return to Sunnydale, with a new playmate, turns into another battle with the Slayer.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here is another one. I am really interested in Buffy and I think Joss Whedon did a great job writing and making Buffy. I love borrowing his characters and ideas to inspire something I can do. I hope you like another one of my random, but hopefully good, fanfictions. The characters and story belong to Joss Whedon and production... they are not mine. Enjoy!

_Dru laughed. "You're a fool, Spike. Do you think that you belong there? Nooo… You belonged with me." She ended with a voice of shadows. Her tone was low and her mocking smile had vanished. Spike stood there staring at her. Why did she have to see so much? We could have been happy. He could have learned to forget about the Slayer. In another 20 years, or less even, another slayer would be called and Buffy would be out of his mind forever._

_"__You don't know what you're talking about, Dru, baby." Spike reached for her hand, but Dru snatched it with another sadistic laugh. _

_"__Oh but I do." She said. "I do. I do. I do." Her laughing filled the air and echoed in Spike's head. He looked at Drucilla. This was the woman he had loved for more than one hundred years… a couple lifetimes at least. But it was time for him to go._

_Spike turned and head for the door. Before he got there Dru shouted after him. "Spike… you can't trust her."_

_"__Bye, Love."_

A few weeks later…

"Are you ok?" I asked Willow as she hugged herself on her bed. Her knees were pulled up to her chin and her face gave evidence to earlier crying. I frowned.

"I'll be fine."

I nodded and left the room. It was dark out and the stars were bright. I knew I had Psych homework… but what the hell. I had a spare hour in between classes to finish up my paper. I seemed to be doing well in that class anyway. My grade had impressed me. I had not received an A in a long time. I couldn't even remember the last time that I showed up to every class.

"Buffy?" I turned around and faced Maggie. I gave a sheepish smile and walked up to her.

"Professor Walsh… what are you up to?" I asked.

"I'm on my way home. What about you?"

"I'm just out for a walk."

Professor Walsh stared at me. "You like to walk at night… don't you have classes in the morning?"

I nodded. "My first class starts at noon."

She shook her head and turned toward the parking lot. "Be careful, Buffy. Weird things happen in the dark."

I stared after her. If only she knew. Of course weird things happened in the dark… because you don't see it. It is perfect for demons trying to stay hidden. Any prey left unaware ends up food.

_Spike walked down the tunnel. Men dug at every corner. He smiled. If only Dru could see him now. He had him a woman… an annoying woman he couldn't stand… and he was on the hunt for something that would rid him of any slayer that crossed his path. _

_Spike saw a blonde streak of hair moving toward him. He had no idea if the feelings coming to him were complete and utter dread or complicated excitement. The moment she opened her mouth he knew it was dread._

_"__Spikey… oh, my boogey bear… where are you?" Harmony called to him. As soon as she spotted him she was instantly by his side. In that moment, Spike realized it was probably better that Dru wasn't there… she would have laughed at him. _

_"__What is it, pet?" He mumbled. _

_Men around Spike turned and snickered. He groaned and backed away as Harmony took him by the hips. She frowned and tried again. With the same rejection, Spike moved away._

_"__What is it, Baby?" She whined._

_"__I'm working, Harm. I can't be bothered."_

_"__But Sugar Baby…" Harmony's bottom lip stuck out in a pout and she made another pass at him. He took her by the hands and shoved her back. _

_"__I mean it, Harm. Get lost."_

_A tear filled her eye and she turned without another word and disappeared into the crowd of working men. Several stared after her… upon meeting her they were intrigued to get a shag, but once she opened her mouth, the only looks she got when she left the room were looks of relief and the closest thing to sheer happiness. No one around her could stand her. _

_"__Sugar Baby… would you like a shag…." One of the men turned from his work and mocked Spike. _

_"__You know what…" Spike grabbed the vampire and broke a pick axe into a sharp point before shoving the newly made stake into the vamps heart. Around him all noise stopped. Spike dusted his hands and turned to the crowd of staring vampires. "Here endeth the lesson."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I realized I had made a mistake in the story line created by Joss. I rewrote the first paragraph to it's newest form. I didn't change anything else. Sorry for the mistake. :)

I stared at my homework. Nothing seemed to want to stick in my head. All the words were beginning to camouflage together. Willow, I was sure, had already done the homework. Me, I was having some difficulties. The reason for it, the full moon was coming up. A new gang of vamps had moved in and I was unsure of their location. I had tried for three nights now to scout them out… but I was unsuccessful. Too much was going on and I was unable to focus on school and slaying at the same time. Things were impossible.

Finally, I gave up and threw on a coat. The night was still young and there were vamps out that I needed to find. Homework would have to wait until the morning.

I woke up and looked around the room. Willow was already gone. A note read that she was at the library and that she wouldn't be long. I got dressed and left the room. As I descended the stairs into the main lobby I saw Giles and Xander occupying a bench outside. They seemed like they were in deep conversation and Giles had already cleaned his glasses twice since I noticed them. I walked outside and they immediately looked up at me. Giles smiled and Xander stood up.

"Hey, Buff."

"Hey. Whatcha talking about?" I asked.

Giles hesitated and put his glasses back on his face. "Nothing of any importance. How did you sleep?"

"Ok. I didn't get in until late last night."

"How was patrolling?" His question came right after the last syllable I spoke. Giles was trying to distract me from his conversation with Xander.

"Killed a couple vamps." I shrugged. Before he could open his mouth, I kept talking. "But I saw you guys outside and figured something was up. You were talking."

"Oh, it was silly stuff. Harmony was seen at the club last night."

"Why would you say that was of no importance then? Isn't that something I should know about?"

Giles stared at me. My confrontation was unexpected. He opened his mouth to say something but had nothing to say so he just exhaled roughly.

"Never mind. I have a class to go to. I'll see you guys later."

I walked away. They stared after me, wondering what that was all about, most likely. I wondered a little myself. I really didn't know what had made me talk like that… or lie about my class. I had at least 3 hours before my first one started.

I shrugged off some tension and headed right for the school gym.

_Spike woke up and sighed as he realized exactly where he was and exactly who was in the bed with him. Harmony stretched out against him and her entire body caressed the bareness of his back. A shiver ran up him… exactly as she had planned it to do. He rolled over and pressed his now alert and hard body against her. She moaned and stared up at him._

_"__Morning, Spikey. Or should I say Good night?" She giggled and ran her hand through his hair. Her touch enlightened his body and he pressed closer. He suddenly remembered the only thing he kept her around for._

_After a while, Spike rose out of bed and threw on some pants. The drilling had already started and several of the vamps were moving around fast. He grabbed a drill and began to accomplish something himself. After some time of drilling, he found it. The Gem of Amara was finally his for the taking. Harmony was right next to him ready to go up and take riches for herself. As if the princess didn't already have enough junk to clutter about. _

_"__You did it, Spikey." She smiled and merrily followed him up through the hole. _

_I immediately went right for the burial site in the middle of the room. Around the neck of the old skeleton was an amulet. This had to be his gem. It was important looking and heavy. Spike threw it around his neck and gloried in his finding. _

_Behind him, Harmony played around with countless items of choice. She looked like she was dressed for a costume party… only she had bad taste in it all. Spike smiled and walked right passed her and up to a cross. It was beautiful with gems and gold… one touch was all he needed to know that this was the envied gem of every vampire. As soon as his skin grazed the surface pain rose inside his flesh and burnt him for the core out. _

_Spike let out a holler and ripped his hand back. Harmony stared open eyed at the sight before her. Spike cringed on the floor and then went into a rage. Harmony laughed. As she mocked him… anger rose inside Spike. In another rage Spike broke himself a stake and shoved it at Harmony. She stared at him and tears filled her eyes. Spike stared at her as nothing seemed to happen. Where dust should be standing, Harmony stood shocked and emotional. _

_This was impossible. He turned and grabbed a cloth to pick up a cross with. He forcefully pressed the cross to Harmony before she finally shoved him away. _

_"__That's my gem." Spike announced. _

_"__Here take it." Harmony took off her ring and threw it at Spike. He then put it on his finger and smiled at her wickedly. As soon as he tested the gem, he turned and jumped back through the hole. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter three. I have begun to think about how I will end this story and so far I have no idea where I am going. I hope you are patient and wait to see what happens. Until I figure it out, I will continue with the random chapters. Hope you like it.

I stared at my homework. Nothing seemed to want to stick in my head. All the words were beginning to camouflage together. Willow, I was sure, had already done the homework. Me, I was having some difficulties. The reason for it, the full moon was coming up. A new gang of vamps had moved in and I was unsure of their location. I had tried for three nights now to scout them out… but I was unsuccessful. Too much was going on and I was unable to focus on school and slaying at the same time. Things were impossible.

Finally, I gave up and threw on a coat. The night was still young and there were vamps out that I needed to find. Homework would have to wait until the morning.

I woke up and looked around the room. Willow was already gone. A note read that she was at the library and that she wouldn't be long. I got dressed and left the room. As I descended the stairs into the main lobby I saw Giles and Xander occupying a bench outside. They seemed like they were in deep conversation and Giles had already cleaned his glasses twice since I noticed them. I walked outside and they immediately looked up at me. Giles smiled and Xander stood up.

"Hey, Buff."

"Hey. Whatcha talking about?" I asked.

Giles hesitated and put his glasses back on his face. "Nothing of any importance. How did you sleep?"

"Ok. I didn't get in until late last night."

"How was patrolling?" His question came right after the last syllable I spoke. Giles was trying to distract me from his conversation with Xander.

"Killed a couple vamps." I shrugged. Before he could open his mouth, I kept talking. "But I saw you guys outside and figured something was up. You were talking."

"Oh, it was silly stuff. Harmony was seen at the club last night."

"Why would you say that was of no importance then? Isn't that something I should know about?"

Giles stared at me. My confrontation was unexpected. He opened his mouth to say something but had nothing to say so he just exhaled roughly.

"Never mind. I have a class to go to. I'll see you guys later."

I walked away. They stared after me, wondering what that was all about, most likely. I wondered a little myself. I really didn't know what had made me talk like that… or lie about my class. I had at least 3 hours before my first one started.

I shrugged off some tension and headed right for the school gym.

_Spike woke up and sighed as he realized exactly where he was and exactly who was in the bed with him. Harmony stretched out against him and her entire body caressed the bareness of his back. A shiver ran up him… exactly as she had planned it to do. He rolled over and pressed his now alert and hard body against her. She moaned and stared up at him._

_"__Morning, Spikey. Or should I say Good night?" She giggled and ran her hand through his hair. Her touch enlightened his body and he pressed closer. He suddenly remembered the only thing he kept her around for._

_After a while, Spike rose out of bed and threw on some pants. The drilling had already started and several of the vamps were moving around fast. He grabbed a drill and began to accomplish something himself. After some time of drilling, he found it. The Gem of Amara was finally his for the taking. Harmony was right next to him ready to go up and take riches for herself. As if the princess didn't already have enough junk to clutter about. _

_"__You did it, Spikey." She smiled and merrily followed him up through the hole. _

_I immediately went right for the burial site in the middle of the room. Around the neck of the old skeleton was an amulet. This had to be his gem. It was important looking and heavy. Spike threw it around his neck and gloried in his finding. _

_Behind him, Harmony played around with countless items of choice. She looked like she was dressed for a costume party… only she had bad taste in it all. Spike smiled and walked right passed her and up to a cross. It was beautiful with gems and gold… one touch was all he needed to know that this was the envied gem of every vampire. As soon as his skin grazed the surface pain rose inside his flesh and burnt him for the core out. _

_Spike let out a holler and ripped his hand back. Harmony stared open eyed at the sight before her. Spike cringed on the floor and then went into a rage. Harmony laughed. As she mocked him… anger rose inside Spike. In another rage Spike broke himself a stake and shoved it at Harmony. She stared at him and tears filled her eyes. Spike stared at her as nothing seemed to happen. Where dust should be standing, Harmony stood shocked and emotional. _

_This was impossible. He turned and grabbed a cloth to pick up a cross with. He forcefully pressed the cross to Harmony before she finally shoved him away. _

_"__That's my gem." Spike announced. _

_"__Here take it." Harmony took off her ring and threw it at Spike. He then put it on his finger and smiled at her wickedly. As soon as he tested the gem, he turned and jumped back through the hole. _

_Chapter Three_

*after the fight between Buffy and Spike on campus*

I sat in front of Giles and he stared at me. We had decided to give the gem to Angel, but Giles' face read something familiar. It was the same look he held when Angel had returned from hell. I was caught with him… and all Giles could think about when he looked at Angel was the death of Jenny. He had every right to hate Angelus for what he had taken from him, but Angel had a soul… and Angel was no longer a threat to humanity.

Everyone in the room began to get up and collect their things. Giles stood waiting for the goodbye séances. I grabbed up my bag and turned to Giles. He waited until everyone was on their way out to look at me.

"This is the right thing to do. Hasn't Angel earned this by now?"

Giles' expression turned dark. He was not happy about the decision, but he wasn't going to let my words fly passed him.

"Angel can be a monster Buffy. He is a dangerous predator and we are handing him the key to daylight… we are bloody fools."

He turned and headed into the kitchen. I followed him.

"Giles, how can you say that? I know that he has not always been good in the past, but he is good now. The only thing that can turn him back is one moment of happiness… and I will not… WILL NOT let that happen again. I love you, but I love Angel, too."

"Buffy, this is dangerous. We could be making a big mistake. You don't see the risk because your judgment is clouded by your feelings."

I shook my head. "You're wrong." I said as I left the apartment.

_That bitch. Buffy had, once again, taken everything from Spike. When would it be his turn to take from her? He had done everything right. He had had the upper hand. He was supposed to be the one on top here. NO. That damned Slayer was unbeatable, yet again. _

_From behind him, Spike heard a laugh… a laugh he knew well. He turned, in utter humiliation, to face Drucilla. She had a dark smile on her pretty face. Her features were beautiful and a spark started in the base of Spike's stomach. He wanted her so bad. He wanted to hold her and kill her all at the same time. He hated her so much… but loved her with the same breath. Now, she was here mocking him. She knew he had failed and she had come to laugh at him, one last time. _

_"__Hello, Spike."_

_"__What are you doing here?" He asked; his face too low for her to see. _

_"__I've come to take you home. This world is cruel, Spike, and the Slayer haunts you. I want you to forget about her. Come home… come back to me." _


End file.
